Study Date
by ChaoticLullaby.x
Summary: Nick loves Joe. Joe don't know. Joe invites a girl over for a study date and Nick has to watch. Joick. Sorry for the crap summary. First story. Trust me the stories better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey...  
So this is my first time writing a story, apparently with a little pratice I could be quiet good...  
Please don't judge the spelling and grammar to much... This is my first after all...  
Enjoy x  
Oh BTW, I own nothing, and if I did... Well ;D, lol, it wouldn't be a story x**

* * *

I flinched awake, eyes snapping open to see Joe on top of me, shaking my shoulders. I cringed slightly, but only at the sight of his oblivious expression. "Finally! And why you sorry man? What kind of dream were you having?" I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out... What could I say? '_Oh you know, the normal, had a wet dream 'bout cha, oh but no no, its not the first, so yup. Oh, FYI I'm gay and I'm actually in love with you bro'._

"Joe, how long does it take to wake Nick up" Kevin called from outside the door. Joe smirked, I couldn't but blush a little "Some people are so impatient", and he grinned down at me and patted me on the head before heading out to Kevin.

After having a shower and clearing my head of unholy thoughts I walked into the family dining room. I could feel Joe's stare, along with everyone else's...but his mattered the most to me. I looked down; I could feel my cheeks burn up.

"Hey honey, what do you want for breakfast?" I looked at my mum, managing to tone down my cheeks colour, "Urm... Just cereal please... Thank you mum... ", I smiled before making myself comfortable next to Kevin.

"Me and your mum are going to take Frankie to your grandma's, do any of you three want to come?" dad peeked over his newspaper at the three of us. "I'll come" Kevin shrugged "Give me the chance to get outta the house" dad nodded. "What about you two?". "Naa, me has got a study date", Joe grinned his amazing grin at dad. I couldn't help but die a little inside, I knew he didn't know...but still...in front of my face...? Seriously... I know me and him were never going to happen...but hey...a boy can dream right? I mean, if I stick around long enough maybe he'll realise what he's missing and...yeah...

"Nick! "I must have been too deep in thought because all eyes were on me again. "Sorry" I mumbled looking at the newly laid bowl in front of me. "You staying or not man?" Joe frowned; he wanted to know now...?

"Yeah yeah, homework, stay here. Whatever" I managed to keep my voice together pretty well, although I was dying inside... I hated to watch Joe flirt with girls...

"Then do you mind keeping it to a minimum?", I looked up at Joe, how rude could you get. "If I choose to. Who knows, maybe I want to bring someone over" I shoved a piece of toast in my mouth smiling smugly as he rolled his eyes.

"You do that man, you do that"

* * *

**Please review x.  
Advice and ideas are welcome ;)  
If you don't like it fair enough but don't go over board ok :/.  
Thank youu x**


	2. Chapter 2

2.34pm I thought to myself. Joe and his pick of the day had given up pretending to do homework and were now making out. Figures... I flicked through my maths text book pretending to take it in. I watched them out of the corner of my eye, it didn't matter... I could have stared straight at them and they wouldn't have ever acknowledged me. How I envied that girl...

"Joe, naughty" his floozy giggled. My grip tightened slightly on my book. "Mmh, what can I say? You're a great kisser Debbi", I bit back a growl. "I got to go Joe"- ugh! Thank god –"But I'll call you later, yeah?", "Yup" he sounded tolerant, I looked over at him, I couldn't help but smile a little. None of these girls meant anything to him; he was trying to find the right one, I knew that... I just couldn't believe how blind he was about it...

"Bye bye, baby" she giggled before leaving the house, he had a smile on his face. That was till she was out of sight. "Urgh...thank god for that..." he mumbled. "Guessing she isn't the one then?" I chuckled. C'mon...he's my brother; I can still have fun taking the piss out of him.

"Pfft, are you kidding me? She had half of boots on her face! I mean it's nice that she made an effort, but c'mon!" I couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Ouch Joe!" we laughed together, it subsided after a minute.

"You know something, I don't think I'll ever meet the right girl or person at that... I actually think there is NO ONE out there capable of winning me over... I'm just gunna grow old and die alone... Yay, lucky me..." he looked at his feet. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him, "Awh c'mon Joe... Your soul mate is out there somewhere, you'll get married, you'll grow old together, be happy and blah blah blah, all that shizz", he laughed at my lazy attempt to cheer him up, I hated to think of him getting married...growing old with some lucky lady and me... _Me_ dying alone, going to hell for having these sick twisted feelings...

"As much as I hate to admit it, that actually helped... Thanks Nick". I smiled. "Glad I could help". We looked at each other for a minute, but even though he was across the sofa I could still feel the awkward-ness creeping up on me, I looked back down to my unread book and cleared my throat.

"Anyway..." he mumbled, I didn't look up at him, I just nodded in response. "Why don't I see you with any girls nowadays?" I could feel the blood drain from my face. I had to answer...hide it...he was staring at me. "Err...y-you know... Your only young once..." I don't know what kind of answer that was... "What?" he frowned at me, perfect...

"You're only young once Joe, you need to make a future, girls come later", phew... Good save. He saw straight through it though, you could tell it in his face. I looked back down at my book, pretending to read again. "Ok then?" I could hear the confusion in his tone; I didn't take my eyes of my book. "Wow, I thought we could trust each other with everything, y'know, our deepest secrets and all that...but I guess I understand..." he mumbled. "Joe..." I whined, I hated it when he did this...I hated the fact I knew I would end up telling him...

"No no, I understand. I just thought we were close... Yeah I know... I was wrong, silly me..." he was sticking out his bottom lip now and oh god...how I love it when he does that... I sat my book down on the coffee table and threw my arms around his neck bringing him into...well what I hope he thought was a brotherly hug. I rested my forehead on his and looked into his eyes, he did this to me when I was down...It wasn't any different...right?

"Joey" I whispered trying to keep my voice even, I couldn't cope... "Joe..." I was mumbling to busy, trying to find the right words... "Yeah?" he looked up at me, his pout still firmly in its place. "I-", my gaze dropped down to his plumped lips. I couldn't take it anymore, "I love you" I whispered closing the gap that my lips had been aching to fill.

He didn't move at first, he was just frozen to the spot, but I couldn't stop now... I was already going to hell...mum and dad were going to send me away and...I was going to lose my friend, my brother and the person I loved. I cupped my hand round the back of his neck pulling him into the one-sided kiss before pulling away myself. I looked at him again, his eyes were closed and his lips were parted a little.

I waited for him to say something, anything...to shout at me. To call me a sick freak... To hit me and call me every name under the sun but instead he just sighed. "Well" he said clearing his throat and meeting my gaze again. "That was...err...interesting" his eyebrows knitted together, I could see he was disgusted. I closed my eyes trying to hold back my tears; I failed breaking into a crying fit. He pulled me into his arms re-connecting our lips, this time _he_ kissed _me_, I tried to pull back to question him on what he was doing but instead of letting me go he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, I didn't want to question anything anymore, all that mattered was that he was kissing me...even if it was temporary.

I opened my mouth, allowing him entrance. He tasted amazing, his tongue danced with mine, I couldn't believe this was happening. A moaned escaped my throat, it was a fantastic experience. I don't know how long we had been kissing but it was becoming an effort to breath, he was holding me so close... He pulled away gasping, as did I.

We just stayed where we were gobsmacked at what had just happened. After a while he pulled me into his chest and laughed, I felt his chest vibrate as he did so, I just smiled and put my hand to his heart. "Well" he stated, "You need help with your study there?" he grinned. I laughed now. "You're asking me on a study date?". "Yes" he whispered planting a kiss on my forehead "If that's what you wanna call it. Study date."

* * *

**Yeah im not very good at endings...  
If you read this far though, thanks x**


End file.
